Sie sieht mich nicht
by Kakyuu Kinmoku
Summary: Warum sieht sie mich nicht? Das ist die Frage, die Ron seit langem durch den Kopf geht. Hermine hat die meiste Zeit nur Augen für Harry und egal, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengt, nie wird er für seine Bemühungen belohnt. Und auch Hermine fragt sich das...
1. Satzbau für Idioten

_Disclaimer: Alle HP Chars gehören der Rowling, mir nichts. Doch, Xanadu Caspari gehört mir. Die Geschichte dreht sich größtenteils um das Pairing Harry/Hermine und Ron/Hermine, dennoch wird viel aus der Sicht meines OCs sein. Spielt im sechsten Schuljahr, ignoriert aber größtenteils das Geschehen des sechsten Bandes. Der Text da unten gehört dieses Mal Samsas Traum und stammt aus dem „Lied" -Im Embryovernichtungslager. Achtung, deprimierend und eventuell teilweise zuckrig._

..::~::..

Sie sieht mich nicht

..::~::..

_Die Folgen sind mir jetzt egal,  
>Denn Fäden lassen eine Wahl:<br>Ich löse ihre Knoten auf  
>Und lasse Dich im Lichte stehen.<br>Manche Dinge kann man eben  
>Selbst mit Liebe nicht erkämpfen.<br>Folge nicht des Herzens Lauf  
>Und liebst Du mich, läßt Du mich gehen. <em>

..::~::..

Seit drei Stunden saß Xanadu Caspari nun in der Bibliothek. Der Aufsatz für Professor Snape war so verflixt schwer und sie kam einfach nicht vorwärts. Rechts von ihr saß ein Grüppchen von Gryffindors an einem Tisch, doch Xanadu traute sich nicht, zu ihnen hinüber zu gehen und sie um Hilfe zu fragen.

Da saß zwar die Klassenbeste, Hermine Granger, doch neben ihr, wie immer, saßen auch Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter. Und auch, wenn die Drei im selben Jahrgang waren, bezweifelte Xanadu doch ernsthaft, dass sie überhaupt wussten, dass es sie gab. Außerdem, wie hätte das ausgesehen? Eine Ravenclaw, die Hilfe brauchte? Außerdem war sie sowieso zu schüchtern, um hinüber zu gehen und zu fragen.

So starrte sie stumm auf ihr Pergament und schloss die verschwitzten Finger um ihre Feder.

Am Nachbartisch schien es jedenfalls auch einige Probleme mit dem Hausaufgaben zu geben, denn Hermine und Ron stritten sich lautstark.

„Wirst du mich wohl endlich damit in Ruhe lassen?" Die Stimme der Gryffindor klang schrill und Xanadu schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

„Ist doch wahr", klang es nörgelnd. Das war Ron. Xanadu saß ziemlich nah in Astronomie neben ihm und sie kannte seine Stimme.

„Lass sie doch einmal damit in Ruhe. Ist doch ihre Sache."

Auch die Stimme kannte Xanadu. Die gehörte dem berühmten Harry Potter.

„Immer schlägst du dich auf ihre Seite", murrte Ron und fügte mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine hinzu: „Ist doch wahr."

„Es geht dich eben einfach nichts an. Ist doch meine Sache, wem ich Briefe schreibe." Hermines Stimme klang schrill.

„Ich hätte nicht mal gedacht, dass er schreiben kann."

„Vielleicht malt er ihr Bilder", versuchte Harry es mit einem Scherz, um die Situation aufzulockern.

Xanadu hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wovon die Drei sprachen, aber erstens war es sowieso nicht zu überhören und zweitens fand Hermine scheinbar gar nicht witzig, denn hastig sprang sie auf und raffte ihre Bücher zusammen.

„Kümmert euch endlich um euren eigenen Mist. Ihr geht mir alle beide furchtbar auf die Nerven."

Damit stürmte sie nach draußen. Ein wenig unschlüssig sah Harry sich um, dann ging er ihr nach. Ron blieb allein in der Bibliothek zurück und Xanadus Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Nicht nur ihre Schüchternheit war ein Grund, warum sie nicht hinüber gegangen war. Er war der Grund. Nie hatte sie ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen, jedenfalls nicht wissentlich, doch irgendwo zwischen den Astronomietabellen und den schweigsamen Abenden in der Bibliothek hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt. Nicht richtig natürlich, aber immer, wenn sie ihn sah, dann schlug ihr Herz schneller und sie hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Wie konnte jemand so anziehend sein, mit dem man noch nie ein Wort gesprochen hatte?

Ron starrte weiter auf seinen Aufsatz, er schien jedoch mit sich zu kämpfen, ob er den beiden folgen sollte oder nicht. Ob sie ihn ansprechen sollte?

Nur Mut, sagte sie zu sich selber. Er kennt dich sowieso nicht, wenn es peinlich wird, dann vergisst er das sicher wieder. Und wenn nicht, dann ändert das zwischen euch gar nichts, denn du bist ihm sowieso egal. Vielleicht konnte man ihn dazu bringen, dass er sie ansprach, überlegte sie hin und her. Aber Ron sprach nicht. Er blickte einfach schweigend auf sein Pergament und machte keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu tun.

Gerade, als Xanadu es aufgeben wollte, schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, wobei er gegen ihren stieß.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte er.

„Macht nichts", antwortete sie und hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Ging es vielleicht noch ein bisschen desinteressierter?

Seelenruhig räumte Ron seine restlichen Bücher in seine Tasche. Gleich würde er aufstehen und gehen. Das war die Chance, ihn überhaupt anzusprechen. Warum war das nur so verdammt schwer?

„Bist du schon mit... Aufsatz..." Ihre Zunge verknotete sich.

Ron starrte sie an, als wäre sie der erste Mensch.

Die peinliche Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. „Ich wollte sagen: Hast du deinen Aufsatz schon fertig?" So. Wenigstens hatte sich die Zunge wieder entknotet. Allerdings war dieser erste Satz keine Offenbarung gewesen.

„Nein." Mehr sagte er nicht. Er war immer noch mit dem Packen seiner Tasche beschäftigt.

Und nun war Xanadu mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Er war nicht auf das Gespräch eingegangen. Wie sollte sie es also wiederbeleben? Am besten gar nicht, es war sowieso schon peinlich genug gewesen.

So blieb sie schließlich einfach sitzen und sah ihm nach, wie er die Bibliothek verließ.

..::~::..

Immer noch verärgert, machte Ron sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Hermine schrieb also immer noch Briefe mit Viktor Krum. Schön, wenn man alles als Letzter erfuhr. Hatte er sich nicht extra viel Mühe mit ihr gegeben? Das hatte sie nicht einmal gesehen. Wie immer also.

Verärgert trat er vor das Portrait der fetten Dame und nannte das Passwort. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war es ruhig, die meisten Schüler waren schon zu Bett gegangen und nur eine Handvoll waren noch da. Harry und Hermine saßen auf einem plüschigen Sofa, nahe des Kamins. Was sie sprachen, interessierte ihn gar nicht, ein feiner Stich der Eifersucht durchfuhr ihn. Wenn es nicht um Viktor ging, dann war sie bei Harry. Immer nur bei Harry. Nie kam sie von sich aus auf ihn zu. Merkte sie eigentlich gar nichts?

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich zu ihnen zu setzen, doch den Gedanken verwarf er schnell, als er einen Blick auf Hermines Gesicht warf. Ihre Wangen glühten, sie lachte Harry an, als sei in der Bibliothek nichts vorgefallen. Ihm verzieh sie alles.

Ohne die beiden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stapfte er die Treppe nach oben in den Schlafsaal, gleichgültig, ob sie über ihn tuscheln würden oder nicht.

Die Vorhänge von Deans Bett waren zugezogen, er schien schon zu schlafen, während Neville noch in einem Buch las, ihn aber nur kurz grüßte.

Grollend zog er die Schuhe aus und warf sich auf das Bett. Wenn sie nur einmal ihn so ansehen würde! Und wie hätte er es Harry verübeln können? Harry wusste doch nicht, was er fühlte. Er hatte es ihm nie gesagt. Ron wusste, dass er sich dabei nur verdammt albern anstellen würde, obwohl Harry sein bester Freund war.

Fast so albern wie das kleine Mädchen von vorhin, aus der Bibliothek. Er musste gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. Allerdings glaubte er, dass sie gar nicht so klein war, ging sie nicht in die selbe Stufe? Er meinte sich vage daran erinnern zu können, dass sie in seinem Astronomiekurs saß, aber sicher war er sich nicht.

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal schwang auf und Harry trat ein.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Ron daran, sich schlafend zu stellen, verwarf aber den Gedanken wieder. Harry hatte sowieso schon gesehen, dass er nicht schlief, er hatte schließlich den Kopf gehoben.

„Ron?", fragte Harry in die Stille.

„Ich bin hier."

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja." Bloß nicht drüber reden. Harry sollte auf keinen Fall merken, dass er eifersüchtig war. Vermutlich würde er ihn dann zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auslachen.

„Sicher?",

„Bei Merlins Unterhose! Ja!" knurrte er, lauter als gewollt.

„Wegen Viktor... hör mal...", druckste Harry um.

„Ist schon gut."

Wenigstens war Harry genau so schlecht mit Worten wie er. Der verhaspelte sich auch immer, wenn es um so was ging. Eine jähe Welle der Zuneigung durchflutete ihn.

Ron drehte sich zu ihm um und hörte auf, die Decke seines Himmelbetts anzustarren. „Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Lass uns von was anderem sprechen."

Harry nickte erleichtert. „Bist du mit deinem Aufsatz fertig geworden?"

„Nein."

Sein Freund zuckte die Schultern. „Ich auch nicht. Schätze Hermine muss uns morgen abschreiben lassen, sonst frisst Snape uns noch."

Ron musste bei der Vorstellung lachen und auch Harry stimmte mit ein.


	2. Nichtstun macht glücklich

Früh am Samstagmorgen war gar nichts mehr ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Die aufgeschreckte Schülerschar tummelte sich um einen Aushang am Kamin.

Harry und Ron standen immer noch verschlafen am Treppenabsatz und konnten von dort aus den Inhalt nicht lesen.

„Sieht aus wie eine neue Regel von Umbridge", sagte Harry düster, die Erinnerungen an ihr letztes Schuljahr waren immer noch sehr präsent.

„Blödsinn", murmelte Ron, „die kann hier gar nichts mehr befehlen."

Harry seufzte. „Da hast du recht."

Schließlich schlängelten sie sich durch die Menge und kamen kurz vor dem Kamin zum stehen. Auf dem Aushang stand geschrieben:

„_Theaterkurs – Für Hogwartsschüler ab der fünften Jahrgangsstufe. _

_Alle Interessenten werden gebeten, sich um sieben Uhr Abends in der großen Halle einzufinden. Der Kurs wird Amelia De La Viste geleitet._

_Auf ein frohes Gelingen!"_

Ron klappte den Mund auf.

„Wer ist Amelia De La Viste?", fragte Harry ratlos.

Verwirrt sah Ron ihn an. „Du kennst Amelia nicht?"

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Harry ja überhaupt nichts von der Zaubererwelt mitbekam, wenn er bei den Dursleys war. „Meine Mum steht total auf sie. Sie spielt in _Die Hexen von Hever Castle _die Hauptrolle."

„Mh", war Harrys einziger Kommentar dazu.

„Da werden sich sicher viele einschreiben", überlegte Ron.

Hermine hatte sich einen weg zu ihnen gebahnt und starrte nun ebenfalls auf das Pergament. Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Oh, da will ich unbedingt mitmachen."

„Wieso das denn?", fragten Harry und Ron aus einem Munde.

Hermines Blick wirkte nun eindeutig amüsiert. „Ich finde so was halt schön. Ich habe in der Grundschule öfters Theater gespielt."

Harry machte ein ziemlich ratloses Gesicht, während Ron betont desinteressiert auf seine Fußspitzen starrte. Hoffentlich fragte Hermine nicht, ob sie mitmachen würden. Theaterspielen... nein, danke! Da würde er sich zum Deppen machen.

„Geht ihr heute Abend mit hin?"

Autsch. War ja so klar gewesen.

„Wenn du möchtest...", begann Harry zaghaft.

Na großartig. Nun musste er mitgehen, wenn er ihr etwas beweisen wollte. Allerdings könnte Theaterspielen natürlich auch ein idealer Zeitvertreib sein, um ihr zu beweisen, dass mehr in ihm steckte, als nur der grobmotorische Trampel, der nichts im Kopf hatte.

„Super", strahlte Hermine. „Ich sehe euch dann später."

Damit verschwand sie einfach. Was hatte sie denn so dringendes zu erledigen? Nun ja, seine Laune war bereits auf einem neuerlichen Tiefpunkt, viel tiefer konnte sich auch durch einen albernen Theaterkurs kaum werden.

„Warum hast du nur ja gesagt?", jammerte Ron.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab's einfach gesagt, damit sie nicht mehr wütend auf uns ist. Du weißt doch, wie gereizt sie in letzter Zeit ist. Nach dem Streit gestern habe ich es halt einfach für eine gute Idee gehalten", versuchte Harry sich herauszureden.

„Dann lass sie halt mal schmollen. Sie kriegt sich doch immer wieder ein. Jetzt müssen wir auf jeden Fall mit..." Unwillig schüttelte Ron den Kopf.

„Du kannst doch hierbleiben", schlug Harry ihm vor.

„Damit ich der Dumme bin? Ne, danke..."

Harrys vielsagender Blick traf ihn unerwartet.

„Sag's ihr doch einfach", raunte er.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ihr zu sagen habe", antwortete Ron kategorisch.

..::~::..

Xanadu hielt sich ein wenig im Hintergrund. Wozu hatte sie sich nur wieder bequatschen lassen? Nur weil ihre beste Freundin, Meridiana Jones, ein totaler Fan von Amelia De La Viste war, musste sie nun in einem Theaterkurs stehen. Sie, die schüchternste Person der Welt!

Eine Schar Gryffindors strömte durch das Portal hinein und unter ihnen war ausgerechnet Ron Weasley. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zur Seite, damit er sie nicht sah. Bestimmt erinnerte er sich noch an ihren peinlichen Auftritt in der Bibliothek. Und wenn er sie sah, dann würde er sich nur daran erinnern und vielleicht sogar darüber lachen. Nein, bloß nicht!

„Was ist?", fragte Meridiana verwundert.

„Nichts, ich dachte ich müsste niesen", log Xanadu, über sich selbst verwundert, wie flüssig ihr die Lüge über die Lippen ging.

„Du bist manchmal seltsam, weißt du das?", sagte ihre Freundin und zuckte die Schultern.

Ron war mittlerweile an ihr vorbei gegangen und konnte sie nun nicht mehr sehen. Gut so!

Vorne, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, war eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut worden. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Mc Gonagall flanierten eine dickliche, kleine Hexe, die einen ziemlich auffälligen roten Vinylhut trug und ein Kleid, das gut in die sechziger Jahre gepasst hätte. So trug sie auch ihre schwarzen Haare eher wie Jackie Kennedy, denn wie eine „moderne" Hexe.

Die drei flüsterten kurz miteinander, dann richtete die kleine Hexe ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle.

„Guten Abend meine Lieben", sagte sie mit angenehmer tiefer Stimme. „Welch ein schöner Abend für so einen Anlass."

Einige Schüler applaudierten.

„Mein Name ist Amelia De La Viste und ich bin mir sicher, einige von euch kennen mich bereits."

Wieder Applaus.

Xanadu klatschte mechanisch mit,hörte jedoch nur mit einem halben Ohr zu und ihr Blick war sowieso auf Ron gerichtet. Dem schien es allerdings ganz ähnlich zu gehen, mit dem unterschied, dass er das Mädchen neben sich anstarrte: Hermine Granger.

So war das also... jetzt verstand Xanadu. Sie musste schlucken. Noch viel hoffnungsloser, als sie gedacht hatte. Aus ihrem Gesicht war alle Farbe gewichen und sie zwang sich nun, nach vorne zu sehen und Amelia De La Viste zu lauschen, um bloß nicht mehr an Ron denken zu müssen.

„Mein Projekt ist es, mit euch jungen Leuten ein Theaterstück aufzuführen. Doch das ist natürlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Theaterspielen, meine Lieben, fördert den Geist. Es vereint die Schauspieler zu einem besonderen Konstrukt und es kitzelt verborgene Leidenschaften."

Was für ein Blödsinn, dachte Xanadu bei sich. Es kitzelt höchstes die Eitelkeiten der Selbstdarsteller, aber die machten sich auch jetzt schon ihre eigene Bühne.

„Wir werden uns zusammen für ein Stück entscheiden und vorher werden wir natürlich einige Schauspielübungen machen. So sieht unser Programm für die nächsten zwei Wochen aus. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Xanadu drückte sich hinter Meridiana herum. Hoffentlich pickte die dicke Hexe nicht einfach wahllos irgendwelche Schüler heraus, die ihr Fragen stellten. Tatsächlich gingen sogar einige Hände hoch (wie zu erwarten, die der Mädchen) und stellten Amelia allerlei an unsinnigen Fragen und Xanadu war froh, als es vorbei war.

„Wir werden uns für heute Abend nur eine kleine Übung vornehmen."

In ihrer Hand erschien ein Kartenspiel.

„Wer die selben Karten hat, tut sich bitte Paarweise zusammen. Ich halte nichts davon, wenn man nur mit Partnern spielt, die man schon kennt, daher diese Maßnahme. Schummeln sie nicht, sonst verbauen sie sich vielleicht eine ideale Lerneinheit."

Die Karten flogen in die Luft und schossen auf die Schüler zu. Erschrocken fing Xanadu eine auf. Pik Ass. Bedauernd schaute sie auf Meridianas Karte, eine Herz sieben. Sonst gab es nicht viele Mädchen, mit denen sie etwas zu tun hatte.

Ein Tumult entstand, als nun alle ihre Partner suchten. Xanadu blieb stehen. Es würde sich wohl schon noch jemand finden, der die selbe Karte hatte.

Mit erschrecken musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass dieses jemand der Grund für ihr Herzklopfen war.

„Ich glaube du hast die selbe Karte wie ich", sagte er mürrisch von der Seite.

„Oh...", flüsterte sie erschrocken. „Ja."

„Haben nun alle ihren Partner gefunden?", klang Amelias magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Halle. „Wunderbar. Ihre Aufgabe ist simpel. Stellen sie sich vor, sie und ihre Partner sind Ehepaare."

Vereinzeltes Kichern bei den Paaren, die aus zwei Mädchen oder aus zwei Jungen bestanden. Xanadu stierte betont unbeteiligt an die magische Decke der großen Halle. Die ersten Sterne zeigten sich dort auf wolkenlosem Dunkel.

„Ein wenig mehr Vorstellungsvermögen bitte!", fuhr Amelia fort. „Ihr Partner ist zu spät nach Hause gekommen und Sie machen ihm Vorwürfe. Die Bedingung jedoch: Sie dürfen kein Wort mit ihm sprechen. Ihre Körpersprache muss vollkommen ausreichen, um einen stummen Vorwurf zu machen. Und der andere Part muss sich ebenso verteidigen. Machen sie ruhig kurz miteinander aus, wer welchen Part spielt."

Ron schien aus seiner Trance zu erwachen, machte aber keine Anstalten, irgendetwas zu ihr zu sagen. Sollte sie es wagen?

Xanadu öffnete ihren Mund...

„Ich mache das nicht. Das ist mir zu doof."

„Oh." Sagte sie eigentlich jedes Mal oh? Wie dumm klang das denn?

„Ich bin nur hier, weil Hermine mich mitgeschleppt hat."

Xanadu erlaubte sich einen Blick zu Hermine, die mit Feuereifer bei der Sache war. Sie hatte einen großen Hufflepuff als Partner.

„Ich bin auch nur hier, weil meine Freundin diese Schauspielerin so mag." Hey, ein ganzer Satz und das ohne Fehler.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig, dass wir uns ganz nach hinten stellen und warten, bis es vorbei ist." Er lächelte sogar, als er das sagte.

Xanadu war selig, als sie ihm nach hinten folgte. Er hatte gelächelt...


	3. Was Blicke bedeuten

Mürrisch schlurfte Ron in die letzte Reihe. Das fehlte gerade noch, von Hermine getrennt, von Harry getrennt und nun musste er mit der rothaarigen Ravenclaw ausharren, die kaum einen geraden Satz heraus bekam. Wenigstens hatte sie nicht schon wieder herum gestottert. Stotternde Menschen waren furchtbar, man wollte förmlich das Satzende aus ihnen heraus prügeln. Wenigstens war sie nicht wild darauf, diesen albernen Theaterkurs mit ihm fortzuführen. Vielleicht dauerte die Übung nicht lange und sie waren bald entlassen. Nächstes mal würde er definitiv nicht mehr mitgehen.

Das Mädchen neben ihm räusperte sich und er sah sie nun zum ersten mal genauer an. Ihr Haar war rot und gelockt, nicht diese dünnen Kräusellocken, sondern schwere, dicke Locken, wie man sie sonst meist bei mittelalterlichen Perücken sah. Ihr Haar war nicht orangerot sondern mehr ein Braunton, der sanft ins rote hinüber glitt.

„Wie heißt du überhaupt?", fragte er sie.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, er war um einiges größer als sie.

„Xanadu."

„Aha", machte er und schwieg wieder. Ganz schön peinlich, wenn man sich nicht einmal alle Namen in seiner Jahrgangsstufe merken konnte. Gut, dass Hermine das nicht wusste, die kannte jeden mit Vor- und Nachnamen.

Sie ließ sich auf einem der Tische nieder, die man an die Wand gestellt hatte. Sollte er jetzt wirklich eine Stunde in der Ecke sitzen und mit eifersüchtigem Groll im Bauch zu Hermine und dem dämlichen Hufflepuff hinüber schauen?

„Hoffentlich merkt das niemand", sagte das Mädchen.

„Ist doch egal", tat er ihren Einwand ab.

Erst jetzt fiel Ron auf, wie einfach es war, mit Hermine zu sprechen und wie schwer es war, das mit einem fremden Mädchen zu tun. Bei Hermine musste er zwar auf seine Worte achtgeben, aber bei Xanadu musste er überhaupt nach Worten suchen. Ihm fiel einfach gar nichts ein.

Sie saß ebenfalls stumm neben ihm und starrte auf ihre Schuhe. Hoffentlich teilte man ihm beim nächsten Mal einen anderen Partner zu. Halt Stopp, es gab kein nächstes Mal. Kein blöder Theaterkurs mehr, das musste er Hermine unbedingt sagen.

Schließlich ließ er seinen Blick einfach nur durch den Raum schweifen und versuchte vergeblich, nicht wieder zu Hermine hinzusehen.

„Du magst sie, oder?", sagte das Mädchen.

„Was?"

„Na, Hermine."

Ron war erstaunt, dass sie überhaupt ihren Namen kannte. Und noch viel erstaunter über ihren scharfen Blick. Ungläubig starrte er in ihre braunen Augen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er.

„So wie ich es gesagt hab", war ihre Antwort. Sie lächelte, aber es berührte ihre Augen nicht.

Warum sagte sie so etwas? Warum bohrte das fremde Mädchen, was zwar nicht wirklich fremd war, aber nie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, in seiner Seele herum? Und wenn sie es sah, wie viele andere konnten es dann sehen?

„Oh... ja, aber nicht... so..." Sein Kommentar klang reichlich blöde und er wusste das.

Zu seinem erstaunen lachte sie, doch ihre Wangen waren leicht rosa geworden.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?", fragte er verwirrt. Weiber, die waren doch alle verrückt.

„Nichts", log sie ihm vor und er wusste es sofort.

Seltsam, einfach seltsam! Hoffentlich war diese fürchterliche Theaterstunde bald vorbei. Wenigstens interessierte sich keiner für sie beide, wie sie so ganz allein in der hintersten Ecke der großen Halle saßen und sich vermutlich ziemlich doof anstarrten.

„Wir werden nun eine weitere Übung starten, ich konnte mich schon bei einigen überzeugen, dass sie wahre Naturtalente sind. Wirklich grandios", meldete sich Amelia De La Viste zu Wort.

„Sie lügt", flüsterte Xanadu neben ihm. „Sie hat die ganze Zeit nur mit Professor Mc Gonagall gequatscht."

Ron musste lachen.

„Ich teile Ihnen nun einen kurzen Dialog aus und Sie müssen ihn miteinander spielen. Sie dürfen sich dabei frei bewegen und einmal versuchen, wie der Dialog durch verschiedene Interpretationen wirkt", fuhr die Schauspielerin fort.

Einige Pergamente huschten durch den Saal und Ron fing gerade noch einen Streifen Pergament mit der Hand auf.

Xanadu warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Pergament.

Was für ein depressiver Unfug:

_Sie sind uns auf den Fersen, dicht,  
>Ich hör' schon ihre Stimmen.<em>

_Uns bleibt nichts and'res übrig,  
>Als die Bombe zu erklimmen.<br>Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird:  
>Hör' ich in mich hinein,<br>Scheint dies für einen von uns beiden  
>Jetzt der letzte Weg zu sein. <em>

Ein Blick zu Hermine bewirkte jedenfalls, dass er sich noch viel schlechter fühlte. Für ihn war das hohles Gequatsche. Er mochte keine Gedichte oder Dergleichen. Für Hermine jedoch schienen diese kleinen Verse eine Offenbarung zu sein, denn er sah, wie sich ihre Lippen in stummer Begeisterung beim lesen bewegten. Verrückt, welche Wirkung ein solcher Text auf sie haben konnte.

Beinahe erleichtert registrierte er, dass Xanadu der Text ebenfalls kalt ließ.

„Was für ein Unsinn", sagte er zu ihr und sie nickte.

„Das ist ja nicht mal ein Dialog", sagte Xanadu leise.

„Vielleicht hätte sie mit etwas Einfacherem anfangen wollen, wo wir doch hier alle Theaterkrüppel sind."

Sie lachte sogar. Ein Glück. Hermine ignorierte seine albernen Sprüche gerne. Vielleicht hatte es ja auch irgendwelche Vorzüge, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Hermine sah zu ihm hinüber. Er versuchte ihrem Blick mit einem Lächeln zu begegnen, aber sie wandte sich sofort wieder ab. Was war das denn?

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich den Dialog nicht mit dir spiele?", fragte er die Ravenclaw.

„Nein, ich kann so etwas eh nicht gut."

..::~::..

„Na? Hat der Theaterkurs Spaß gemacht?", fragte Hermine mit einem seltsamen Unterton, nachdem die Gryffindors in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt waren.

„Nein", erwiderte Ron wahrheitsgemäß.

„Sah aber anders aus", konterte Hermine bissig.

Was zum... oh, natürlich, dieser Blick. Das hatte sie also im Sinn gehabt.

„Ich habe nur in der Ecke gesessen", verteidigte er sich matt, auch wenn er wusste, dass das bei Hermine überhaupt keinen Sinn machte.

„Mir hat's keinen Spaß gemacht", versuchte Harry ihm beizustehen. „Ehrlich, Hermine, das war Zeitverschwendung."

Hermine beachtete ihn jedoch nicht. Mit unheilschwangerem Blick wandte sie sich wieder Ron zu.

„Dafür dass du nur in der Ecke gesessen hast, hattest du doch deinen Spaß, also was gibt es zu jammern?"

„Nichts", fügte er hastig hinzu. „Nur, dass ich es für eine ebenso große Zeitverschwendung halte, wie Harry."

„Hattest doch nette Gesellschaft", erwiderte Hermine.

„Welche..." Ach ja, Xanadu. Die hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Sie war kein Mädchen, das man besonders beachtete, sie sprach nicht viel, sie sah nicht auffällig aus und genau deswegen konnte er Hermine nicht verstehen.

„Du bist ein miserabler Lügner, Ronald Weasley", war alles, was sie noch zu sagen hatte und hoch erhobenen Hauptes stampfte sie von Dannen zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

Erstaunt sah Ron ihr hinterher. „Wie kommt sie nur immer auf solchen Blödsinn?"

„Ron, du weißt doch, wie sie ist. Gib ihr doch nicht immer eine Angriffsfläche", lautete Harrys hilfreicher Kommentar.

„Ich... sie schleppt mich zu einem Theaterkurs, auf den ich überhaupt keinen Bock habe und wundert sich dann, wenn ich daran teilnehme und dazu mit einem anderen Mädchen reden muss? Warum sagt sie so etwas."

„Na, warum wohl...", antwortete Harry.

Ron schob ihn ein Stück von Dean und Seamus hinweg.

„Hör mal, ich weiß echt nicht, was sie von mir will. Ich dachte sie will...", er stockte. Das war genau das Gespräch, was er nicht hatte führen wollen, aber Harry sah ihn nun interessiert an.

„Na ja, dich..." beendete er seinen Satz.

„Mich?"

„Siehst du hier sonst noch wen? Natürlich dich!", knurrte Ron ihn an.

„Aber ich will doch gar nicht..."

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Es geht darum was sie will. Und das bist nun mal du."

„Das bildest du dir ein, Ron." Allerdings sah Harry nun definitiv verunsichert aus.

„Ich bilde mir gar nichts ein", erwiderte er eigensinnig.

„Und warum sollte sie dich dann dafür zusammenfalten, dass du mit einem anderen Mädchen auch nur sprichst?"

„Weiß ich nicht", musste Ron zugeben. Verdammt, war eigentlich alles heute besonders kompliziert?

„Du kannst eigentlich froh sein..."

„Lass es gut sein."

„Wunderst du dich gerade ernsthaft darüber, dass ich mehr wusste, als du mir gesagt hast? Ich hätte blind sein müssen."

„Nein..." Dennoch war es genau das, was Ron gerade beschäftigte. Ein wenig verlegen sah er an Harry vorbei. Wieso musste das Thema nur in den letzten Tagen immer wieder genau darauf kommen? Und hatte Harry nicht recht? Hermine war eifersüchtig, das konnte man drehen und wenden wie man wollte. Vielleicht doch ein kleiner Lichtblick...


End file.
